Fix You
by friday-august-thirteenth
Summary: Bella is living with her mother and Phil. They have a new baby, and become obsessed. When they forget something important, Bella goes to live with Charlie who now lives on the rez. When one of the wolves unexpectedly imprints, how will she react?


**Okay, so this idea just popped into my head, and I decided to write (type) it down! So, here you go. But, first, some notes.**

**Ages:**

**The Pack:**

**Jacob – 17**

**Brady – 16**

**Collin – 16**

**Leah – 19**

**Sam – 22 **

**Paul – 19**

**Embry – 17**

**Quil – 17**

**Jared – 20**

**Seth – 15 **

**Others:**

**Bella – 18**

**Angela – 17**

**Emily – 21**

**Rachel - 20**

**OCs**

**Alexis – 18**

**Samantha – 16**

**Vanessa – 17 **

**Claire and her family died in a car accident, which is why Emily came down from the Makah reservation. The pairing are all switched around, and I'll have some random chapters with random couples. I used the character ideas some people gave me, so kudos to them. They know who they are.**

**DISCLAIMER: Most of these characters belong to the lovely SM. Alexis and Samantha belong to the people who gave me the ideas, thanks for letting me use them if you're reading this! But, Vanessa belongs to me. All three of those characters will show up in my other stories, so look out for them! BYYEEE!**

**On with the story, now, I suppose.**

**BPOV**

I had cried when Renee and Phil forgot about my birthday because it was little baby Lauras four and a half month birthday. What the fuck is up with that? Really? Four and a half month birthday, I mean, what the hell! It's ridiculous when people celebrate half birthdays, even! Jesus fucking Christ, I think I about had an aneurysm when I saw the 400$ four wheeler she can't ride until she's four!

To be honest, I love the little girl to pieces, but when I had been asking for a camera for months, only because I needed it for a class I was taking next year, they forgot! I wanted to major in photography, for Christs sake!

It had been what I wanted to be since I was twelve fucking years old! After that, things went downhill. They forgot to show up at parent/teacher conferences, for the presentation I was doing to the seniors on Wuthering Heights, and anything and everything else to do with me! The second semester of my sophomore year, I tried to get their attention. I spent a couple weeks at a gym, then started picking fights with everyone. Renee never said anything when I came home with a black eye or busted lip, just continued cooing at precious little Laura. Poor her, caught in the middle of my newfound hate for Renee and Phil.

When I broke my arm in a street fight, Renee didn't pay attention until the cops called and said I had almost beaten the guy, the one who pushed me down and stepped on my arm, breaking it, to death.

She started yelling and screaming at me, asking "Why I couldn't just be happy for her and her new family," and something inside of me broke. I stopped yelling back at her, and silently went to my room while she continued her rant through the wall.

I quickly packed up my suitcase, my guitar (in its case), a duffel bag and a back pack with all my worldly possesions. When she finally shut up, I went out to her, carrying all my stuff.

"Give me some cash for a fucking plane ticket and I'll be out of your damn hair already, Renee." I said it so bluntly, and she just looked at me before going and calling the airport. She knew where I would be heading.

An hour and a half later, I had walked to the nearest airport and was going through security. I told them that I needed all my bags with me, but they were free to check all of them. They didn't.

I boarded the plane, and soon after it was in the air. I was sitting next to a pretty Asian girl, and after a moment I worked up the nerve to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm-" I stop for a moment. I wanted to leave who I used to be behind, I want to leave that past behind. The abandonment, and the pain of…No. I won't think of it. Then I realized that the girl was looking at me expectantly. "I'm Izzy, nice to meet you." I finished, and stuck out my hand. She smiled warmly and shook my hand.

"I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you, too, Izzy." I sat back and lazily twirled a strand of my dyed black hair around my finger. I was waiting for her to say something else. She didn't disappoint.

"So, where are you heading after Seattle? Or, are you staying in the city?" she questions, and I sigh in relief that she didn't ask anything more personal.

"Ever heard of Forks? Well, my father is the chief of police, and lives on the Indian Reservation, the Quileute one, right near there by his friend, Billy. I'm going to live with him."

She starts looking really excited, and jumps up and down in her seat.

"Great! I live there too! My mom's Quileute and my dad's Asian! Oh, I know exactly where you live! You're the Chief of Polices daughter, everybody knows who you are! You live next door to Billy Black, the Chief, and his two kids, Jacob and Rachel!" I smile, and then she just puts the icing on the cake.

"We live in the next closest house to you guys, which is about a quarter mile behind your houses!" I smile at her. We fall into easy conversation, and I know we will become fucking awesome friends.

She was in Pheonix visiting her aunt so she could take pictures of the desert. There was a small photography club at the reservation school, and we both wanted to be photographers. She divulged that there was a group of extremely hot guys, plus one girl, that were super big and strong, and were like a pack. They had girlfriends (not the girl) and they were included.

The ones still in high schools names were Jacob, Brady, Collin, Quil, and Embry. Quil was dating Samantha, Embry was dating Alexis, and Jacob was dating Vanessa. They were all going to be Juniors the coming school year.

Brady and Collin were the most popular because a. They were extremely hot, and b. they were extremely single.

I was almost sad when the plane landed, and then I remembered that I had to call a cab. I told that to Angela, and she said, "Nonsense. I'll have my dad give you a ride. He should be here to pick me up right now, anyways." I just nodded and followed, knowing that I wouldn't have enough cash for a cab anyways.

When we got in her dad, her dad started talking to her in Japanese, and I just zoned out.

That is until Angela shook me and told me we were at my house. She asked for my phone, programmed her number into it, and then sent herself a text.

She was off with a little wave, and I headed towards the looming three story house. I tentatively knocked on the door, just to hear loud chuckles and a bunch of stuff banging around. I heard someone stomping to the door, and then it swung open and in front of me was a huge man.

I saw him visibly check me out before he flashed me a smile.

"And who might you be, pretty lady?" I just raised my eyebrows and answered with a simple "Izzy." Before squeezing past him into the living room. He gave a startled "hey..!" but I was already surveying the people in the house, backing up into the corner on instinct when I saw that there were nine large, muscley men and five beautiful women sitting with them in the living room. Also, there was Charlie and Billy.

They all stared at me, silent, and then Charlie broke that silence.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my house with all those bags?" Again, something inside me strains and breaks. I answer quickly, my voice even.

"Moving in." He looks pissed, now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here, missy? Get out of my house, now, please." I almost cry, but hold it back.

"Well, dad, if you really want me gone then I'm…out. Bye." And just as quickly as I entered, I head to leave. There is a collective gasp, and I hear Charlie whisper, "Bella?"

Wow. He didn't even recognize his own daughter. Don't I feel loved *sarcasm*.

"Wait! Stay! You can move in, of course, honey, I'm sorry you just look so different…" I sigh and turn around, and glare at everyone in the room. They frightened me, but I wouldn't let it show. I never let it show.

There are a couple of people who aren't even acknowledging my presence, but I saw their metaphorical ears prick up when I called Charlie dad.

"Okay, dad, thank you. I just want to ask you one favor, okay?" I ended with a pleading tone in my voice, which I absolutely hated. He nods, and gestured for me to say what it was.

"Call me Izzy. Don't even mention the name Bella. Ever. Again. Please." I finish, then start to drag my stuff towards the stairs. The second biggest one on the couch then mutters something to the second smallest man sitting next to him.

He immediately hops up and rushes over to help me. I look up to his face (he's like, a foot and a half taller than me) to tell him I can handle it just fine, thank you very much, but then we make eye contact. We both freeze. There's a sudden connection between us. I feel like he could be all I ever need, all I could ever want, if I just go with it. He's looking at me like he's seeing the sun for the first time. His mouth is hanging open, and he looked kind of stupid right then, but I just think he's stupidly perfect. And handsome, and gorgeous, and hot, and manly, basically every positive adjective you can use to describe a man.

And then, out staring contest is broken.

"Ah, fuck!" It's the guy that had told Mr. Awesome (that was what I was calling him since I didn't know his name) to help me with my bags (so I presumed, at least).I glanced over at him to find him staring in shock at us, then glancing with fear towards Charlie, then towards Mr. Awesome with joy for him. But…why?

Everyone else is staring at us in shock, but then the girl who was sitting on Jacobs lap hops up and runs over, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi! I'm Vannessa, Jakes girlfriend, but you can call me Nessie, all my friends do. And I just _know_ we are going to be _great _friends." After that, she starts rambling on about all the "fun stuff" we should do. I' just stare in shock. Is this chick for real? Is she on fucking crack? Because trust me, this is what a couple of my old "friends" acted like when we were high. Fucking bouncing off the walls. So, I interrupt her to ask just that.

"Are you on crack? Seriously, were the fu-" I take notice of Charlie, "hell do you get all that energy? Fucking speed monkey…." I muttered the last part (that's what we called smaller people eho couldn't take sniff it without serious side-affects).

She looks offended for a moment, then grins again.

"Yep. Great friends!" Then she goes over and plops back down on Jacob Black's lap.

I sigh, and turn around to Mr. Awesome.

"Okay, tell me what your name is so I can stop giving you weird nicknames in my head." I wanted to fucking know! He grins at me mischeiviously, and stretched out his hand. I take it in mine as he answers.

"I'm Brady," I swear to fucking god, I was swooning where I stood. Then, he lifted my suitcase and duffel bag, then held out his hand for my backpack. I shook my head and walked past him, heading upstairs. I knew that Charlie wouldn't have left my room as a nursery, but what had been done to it hurt me. Well, what more could I expect? The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the carpet and bed were white, the dressers black, along with the bed frame, and the rest of the furniture.

It was completely devoid of any sign that anyone lived here. My arm that was in a sling (from the street fight that got me kicked out) made my left arm pretty much useless, so I told Brady to just set the bags on the bed.

When he was about to leave, he looked sad to go. So, I asked if he would mind introducing everyone downstairs to me. He smiled happily before taking my (right) arm and guiding me downstairs. Everyone looked up, and we stood at the front of the large living room.

"Okay, this is Jared, and Kim," he gestured to the man on my right, sitting on the floor against the legs of a pretty girl. He grinned at me and she offered a kind smile. "Then, you know Jacob," he points at him, "that's his girlfriend Vanessa, she introduced herself. Next to him is Sam, and his girlfriend Emily." He pointed them out. Sam smiled, but it looked strained, while Emily gave me a welcoming twitch of her lips. They had grasped each others hands and they were sitting on Emily's knee. He went on to the man in the chair next to them. He introduced almost everyone else, their names were Samantha, who was dating Quil, Alexis who was dating Embry, Rachel (Jacobs sister) who was dating Paul, Seth, and Leah. Leah and Seth were siblings. Then, finally he introduced the guy who looked exactly like him.

"That's Collin, my twin brother. We're identical, too." I smiled at him, he looked exactly like Brady. He waved his hand. Just then, though, there was a knock on the door.

I rushed to answer, hoping it would be Angela. I had forgotten my baby (my guitar) in the trunk of her car. I threw the door open, and there she stood. She held up my guitar case and grinned. I grinned right back, and asked her to come inside. She protested, not wanting to intrude, but finally complied.

We walked into the living room. I quickly introduced her to them and vice versa, and then she told me that her arm was getting tired. I quickly took my baby (my guitar) and sat on the floor, opening it. It was a black Alvarez acoustic. I looked the shiny gloss over for scratches, but it was still in perfect condition, same as the day I bought it with my own money on my thirteenth birthday.

My mother, as flighty as she was, had forgotten again. When I told her, she tried to pretend and say that she was planning on taking me to get whatever I wanted, so I could pick it out. She was lying, but I didn't call her out. I did that the next year, though.

No, there had been something I really wanted. _This_ guitar. Ever since I was ten, I had wanted that guitar. The one thing I made sure Renee did was sign me up for guitar lessons wherever we went. I was really good, but had a crappy children's guitar.

That had probably been the best day of my life. The worst day? Two days ago, on my eighteenth birthday.

Everyone was asking me if I would play, and I finally obliged. Neither Seth nor Collin had raised their heads yet. I hoped this would make them look up. I always judged peoples character by their eyes, and it filled me with unease to not know yet, what they were like. I had never been wrong before.

So , I sat and began to strum a C chord. Then, I sang. Softly at first, but then louder.

_Wisked away from those you love, _

_How do you go on?_

_What do you do when there is no reason,_

_To stay ,no, no reason,_

_Where do you go when there is every reason,_

_To go, yes, to go, to go._

_When time doesn't fly, _

_And you have to drag your own self_

_Right on through,_

_How do you go on?_

_How do you go on?_

_You bring yourself up,_

_You let yourself be torn down, _

_Should you stop?_

_Should you give up? _

_Should you quit?_

_If you don't I'll try,_

_I will I swear it, _

_I will try, try, try try try_

_To fix you._

_What happens when you're all better,_

_What happens when you're all fixed up?_

_When you move on,_

_No longer needing, _

_Relying on, wishing for,_

_Me?_

_How do I go on?_

_How? Please tell me why, _

_I'm looking for an answer, _

_This question isn't rhetorical._

_How do I go on?_

_When there is no reason, no purpose,_

_Nobody to drag me right on through, _

_And I don't want to drag myself,_

_How do I go on?_

_How? _

_How do I go on?_

_How do I go on?_

_How do I go on?_

_Go on, and on,_

_Go on, and on,_

_Go on, and on,_

_How do I go on?_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on…._

I fade away with the last line, strumming the last chord with "How do I go on?" just my voice resonating.

Everyone is silent. I look up and see both Collin and Seth staring at me. I look into Collins eyes, and feel a connection. Not like me and Brady's, though. Seth and I both feel the connection when I look into his eyes. It's almost exactly the same as me and Collin's.

It feels…sibling like, those two bonds…

**Okay, chapter 1! I really wanted to experiment with this idea. Originally, this wasn't what I intended, but whatever, Who cares, right? Well, I came up with the song, I wrote it, I even played it on my guitar! Please review! BYYEEE!**


End file.
